Absolutely Ordinary
by Cimmerian Sorceress
Summary: The story of Yamamoto Takeshi— from middle school baseball MVP to top notch hitman of the Mafioso. And everything in between.
1. Before It All Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yamamoto Takeshi nor the plot. I'm just embellishing on what's already out there. This disclaimer stands for this fic in its entirety if it ever exceeds this intro chapter.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for ENTIRE series. Yaoi and het, both exist. (_Just read the comments at the bottom too and you'll understand._) Not all the pairings have been selected so at this moment, nothing's for sure. Rating will change if it has to later on.

**Summary: **The story of Yamamoto Takeshi— from middle school baseball MVP to top notch hitman of the Mafioso. And everything in between.

* * *

X

**A**bsolutely **O**rdinary

X

Yamamoto Takeshi was an absolutely ordinary guy. He was friendly, extremely nice and did well at anything he tried. Playing games, making new friends, you name it and he could do it… that is, if he wanted to. Which usually wasn't the case.

Other things just followed him, like that giggling gaggle of girls (that tended to grow exponentially near February and March) or the title of Mr. Popular that seemed plastered to his head. He was the guy the other guys wanted to be and he held the position of number one dream guy on all the girls' lists since kindergarten— so maybe he was just a bit more than ordinary.

However, that still made him as ordinary as ordinary could be in the grand scheme of things. The future he'd planned for himself (and what everyone foresaw) was that of the ball and the bat and hopefully, the grand stadium. Maybe slicing and dicing sushi in the years after. That's what everybody's vision of what-would-be-of-Yamamoto-Takeshi was.

Then how did this seemingly ordinary kid end up as a top-notch hitman, praised and respected even by the Arcobaleno? How did he become a trusted guardian of the boss of one of the _superiore_ families of the Mafioso? More importantly, how and _why_ did he dive into the bloodied underbelly of Italy, leaving behind Japan and faded dreams? Why did he choose to follow the path of the sword and blood?

This is his story—the story of how the pure, cleansing rain ran blood red.

* * *

**An author note as long as the prologue: **

I'm suffering from withdrawls since I've finished all the anime out there. Decided to do this to lessen the pangs of suffering. Nope, don't have a beta so I don't mind people criticizing my mistakes, that is if anyone takes the time to. This will most probably be yaoi coz I'm a diehard yaoi fangirl.

The main pairing is... surprise surprise... Yamamoto X Gokudera. (I know some people don't really like this much but chill, I'm not going to make them jump into bed at first sight. If the writing works, they'll get together. If not, they won't. I just added this in case it _**does**_ happen later on and people go: YOU NEVER MENTIONED THIS WHEN I STARTED READING! DIE! That's why nothing concrete is up on the summary yet.) Everything else I suppose will fall into place. Crosses fingers.

I'm a poor, stressed individual who shouldn't even have the time to watch anime, much less be typing this. So forgive me if anybody's interested in this fic because I won't be making regular updates.


	2. Chapter One

X

**A**bsolutely **O**rdinary

X

Chapter One

**11 April 2004**

**7:30 p.m.**

**My bedroom**

How do I start this? I don't really feel like calling you my 'diary' or giving you a name but I'm writing in you like I'm talking to a person… this is weird. Am I supposed to talk about myself, talk to myself, or talk to Mr. Non-Existent-Diary-Guy?

…I just gave you a name. Maybe you could be the N.E.D Guy for short. Maybe not.

I guess I should start off with myself. Hi, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Uh… that is only here though, I think. In most other places like in the west, I'd be called Takeshi Yamamoto. I don't mind being called that, either way it means the same thing.

Okay, why am I writing in this notebook anyway, you ask? Well, it's this new program they started across the district to… wait a sec… _"Help give students an opportunity to cope as well as help them build confidence about their ability to resolve problems and bring about positive changes in their life"_ verbatim (learnt that word today) from the assignment.

Some girl in class started talking about how the school was adding this to the curriculum after so many student suicides in the district. That's kind of depressing, I guess. I mean, we're just kids.

So I had the choice of maintaining a diary and showing it to the teacher every month as proof that I'm doing it. She won't actually read it hopefully, just glance through to see if I'm doing it. The other thing was to join some international pen pal program and show the letters you've received. I'm not very good with English or any other language so I'm not going to do that_._

The old man's calling so I'm stopping now.

* * *

**13 April 2004**

**8:45 p.m.**

**In my bedroom again.**

Umm… new day, I ran in the morning, exercised, went to school, played baseball, helped the old man and now I'm writing now. That's twenty-five words. I need… seventy-four more. Make that sixty-six… sixty two. Argh. I need a minimum of hundred words per entry, and two entries per week… maybe I should have taken the pen pal thing instead.

I just crossed the fifty mark! I can't keep counting these words anymore. Umm… what else happened in school? Oi, I have math homework to do too. It's more boring algebra and word problems. Oh yeah, in gym class we have some volleyball matches coming up, I'm on the team. But we still need to have tryouts to select some other players.

Yes, more than a hundred words. I'm done.

* * *

**29, April 2004**

**6:47 a.m.**

**Living Room**

Ah… it's been more than three weeks since I started writing and I've only got two entries done. This is my third entry. I need three more before tomorrow or else it's class clean up duty for the entire month and that'll cut into baseball practice.

Baseball… yeah, I can talk about that! Baseball's my favorite game— actually, game is the wrong word. It's more than a game, it's the only thing that I have. I've been playing it ever since I could hold a ball and a bat.

I don't remember much about how things were when I was young, but sometimes Dad tells me about how mom used to take me to the stadium all the time. I think she was the one who got me interested in the sport. Dad always wanted me to learn kendo but it really isn't my thing, you know?

Er, well I'll pretend you do.

Anyway, when I hold a ball or a bat in my hand, I feel completely different. Haha, some of my team mates even say that I turn into a completely different person but I can't help it. I feel this rush of power, time picks up and everything falls into place.

Sometimes Dad thinks I'll end up owning 'Take-sushi', that's the name of our family restaurant by the way. Dad's the best sushi chef this side of Japan. I'll even bet my baseball bat on that.

Uh… where was I? Oh yeah, Dad thinks I'll take over the restaurant from him but I'm not so sure. Dad might like swinging knives all day, but I'll take the bat any day.

Hey, that kind of rhymes _and _that has to be more than 200 words! Does that count as two entries? Got to go now, morning baseball practice begins in ten minutes.

**1****0:20 p.m.**

**Restaurant Kitchen**

I asked sensei. Apparently it doesn't count as two, so I still have three entries to go. Hmmm… sensei won't really read the entries, will she?

So… baseball is the best. I like playing baseball. There's nothing more fun than baseball. Baseball is the best. I like playing baseball. There's nothing more fun than baseball. Baseball is the best. I like playing baseball. There's nothing more fun than baseball. Baseball is the best. I like playing baseball. There's nothing more fun than baseball. Baseball is the best. I like playing baseball. There's nothing more fun than baseball. Baseball is the best. I like playing baseball. There's nothing more fun—

Crap, Dad came and saw what I was doing. Now he's sitting in front of me, waiting for me to finish my assignment _properly._

This is so boring.

Nothing happened in school. There were volleyball tryouts and the other team lost. I think one of my serves accidentally hit some kid in the face. He ended up having to clean up. I'd have helped, but baseball practice started then. I kind of feel guilty now. I was going to apologize later but I couldn't find him. I think he missed his classes again. He does that a lot for some reason.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you his name. His name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. All the other guys call him 'No-Good Tsuna' because everything he's in ends up in failure. That's not really true, we had to do a science project together in the beginning of the year. We scored a 59. Sure, it was nowhere close to 100 but hey, that definitely was NOT a fail.

Still need a player for the team. One hundred words over, Ja ne!

* * *

**30 April 2004**

**11:04 a.m.**

**Classroom**

Creative Writing class is next period and I need to finish two entries before then. Umm… hundred words to write… We're in Math now. Not exactly my favourite subject, that spot's been taken by gym… and Baseball club.

Ow, someone just threw a note at my head. It's about Tsuna's duel with Mochida-sempai. The other guys are setting up a betting pool and it doesn't seem too good for Tsuna.

Mochida-sempai is in charge of the kendo club. Dad might have wanted to meet him. He likes this girl called Sasagawa Kyoko in our class. She's nice and kind of pretty. I think Tsuna likes her too, since he confessed to her in the morning and made her cry. Poor guy.

Senpai wants to fight Tsuna for making Kyoko cry but I think it's really because Tsuna punched Mochida-sempai so hard that he flew into me. Tsuna doesn't really seem like that kind of person, maybe Mochida-sempai has the wrong guy… And Kyoko-chan cried because Tsuna surprised her by confessing only in his boxers. Maybe he was in too much of a rush to realize he wasn't wearing all his clothes?

Yeah… So right now everybody else is busy trying to find someone to bet on Tsuna's side. Nobody thinks he'll win. I think I'll place a few yen on him. I have a feeling he might win.

Ow, another note. Wait… now they're betting on whether or not he'll even turn up. I wonder what will really happen…

**8:39 p.m.**

**Restaurant Kitchen**

Argh, I have extra cleaning duty tomorrow along with half the class. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't finish my assignment. Next time, no one will forget to finish this stuff, I guess. Maybe having a pen pal would have been better. I could've said that they forgot to send a letter.

Boring stuff over, guess what happened today. Tsuna beat Mochida-sempai hands down. It was amazing. When Tsuna came in, he was pretty scared. I think he really meant to run away but for some reason, he stayed. I threw him one of the wooden kendo swords that I think Mochida-sempai brought as an extra but he couldn't handle it. But then he totally changed, he looked more like a… like an ogre! (Umm… and he somehow managed to lose his clothes too…)

He suddenly mounted Mochida-sempai and… pulled out a clump of his hair. And then, since the red flag wasn't raised, he kept on pulling out more and more and more hair until Mochida-sempai was completely bald! Can you believe that? He won that match without a doubt.

It's pretty cool how he's improved so quickly. On the other hand, something's wrong with me, I think I haven't been training enough. After watching Tsuna, I have to be better. I'll go for a run after helping the old man out.

I have to go and serve some tables now. Some party reserved the restaurant _exclusively_. So they get _exclusive_ service, namely, me.

* * *

**1 May 2004**

**8:37 a.m.**

**Classroom**

Class hasn't started yet, so I decided to write in you for a while. I'd rather do something else but the rumor is Hibari's on rounds. Hibari as in Discipline Committee's Head Prefect, Hibari Kyoya a.k.a.**avoid-if-you-want-to-live**.

I've never really spoken to the guy actually. It's just that everybody avoids him and his prefects aren't really nice. They all look like clones too. Mmm… wonder what's taking Sensei's so long?

…

I just asked the girl sitting behind me, seems there's a transfer student joining. Cool, wonder where he or she came from?

Sensei just came in and I think the guy with him is it. He looks weird, His shirt's unbuttoned, he has a few chains around his neck and a scowl on his face. The weirdest thing is… his hair.

Is it a light blond? Or would you say it's gray? Or a dark shade of white? I've never seen anything like that, kinds of reminds me of 'Jii-san's hair. It looks like a nice colour though.

His name is Gokudera Hayato, it's a Japanese name but he looks so foreign (well, he _is_ from Italy).

What the—? He just pushed Tsuna down before storming to his seat. There's something about this guy that I can't make out. I wonder what's his problem? He acts like he's got every reason in the world to look so superior but… he also looks like he isn't and that he knows it. I don't get it. I don't know, seeing him kind of annoys me.

Eh… the lesson's starting.

**7:15 a.m.**

**Restaurant**

We won the volleyball match, Tsuna and Gokudera joined the class team. At first, things weren't going well but then something happened to Tsuna. He did the unbelievable. He… sacrificed his _most_ important part for the good of the game. Wow, even I'm not that passionate about baseball. Tsuna's sacrifice said it all— I still have a long way to go.

Mmm… the Gokudera kid is funny. He smokes a lot too. I saw him after the volleyball match. If he's not careful, he might get sick. He and Tsuna were playing with all these fireworks and it sounded pretty fun. Tsuna stopped it before I could join in. It seemed like it was a game with Tsuna being some kind of boss. . Er… it was weird to see him in his underwear again. I wonder if it's his good luck charm. Maybe next time I'll join in too, neh…

Ow, my arms hurt but I can't stop writing in you. Coach already thinks I'm losing my focus. I don't need to add anymore extra class cleaning duty on top of that. I won't have enough time to practice that way.

I added some more extra swinging practice to my schedule. My average seems to be getting worse and I keep missing more balls than usual. It's just not like me. Am I not putting enough effort into it? I don't get it. For the first time since I started playing baseball, I don't think I'll be the one starting…

Tomorrow's Saturday! I'm going to train my best this weekend. I'm sure to improve if I give my all. After all, Tsuna improved so much. If he can go from being no-good Tsuna to actually have everybody depend on him during the match, I can do it too. I just need more practice.

* * *

**Preview:**

"_Hey everyone! Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"_

"_After the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left."_

* * *

**A/n:** yay! Writing this stuff is pretty fun. As before, I don't mind being criticized. Just tell me if I've got something wrong :D I'm kind of mixing up the anime and manga timelines here. So the expel crisis is going to be done in the anime timeline (more characters to play with!) while some bits like the next chapter will be stuff that's happened only in the manga. It's so confusing and I'm kind of afraid I'll make a _horrible_ mistake.

Oh, I also chose the year 2004 for the story to start in so I keep having to glance at old calendars while I write XD


End file.
